


A Sabrina in a Park Tree

by twilightwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, With a Sprinkle of Fluff?, cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwrites/pseuds/twilightwrites
Summary: A really late, winter-based drabble for basciallyjazzhands's "12 Days of Christmas OTP Prompts".In which Sabrina tries on a hat, and things go downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for basicallyjazzhands‘s (on tumblr's) “12 Days of Christmas OTP Prompts”, but I forgot about it. So enjoy this Winter-based Sabrina x Nathanael drabble over a month late! XD
> 
> Prompt: Day 1/A Partridge in a Pear Tree: One person gets stuck in a tree while the other laughs and/or tries to help them get out.

"A little more, just a _little more_ …" Sabrina muttered as she reached for the designer hat with one hand and clung  to the tree branch with another.

Chloe had sent her out to pick up an order from a boutique that didn't deliver orders. The lovely hat had been in a specially decorated box, but Sabrina couldn’t help but take a peek inside to see what kind of hat her friend had ordered. After all, Chloe ordered so many things; it was hard to keep track. Inside was a beautiful blue hat with white trimming and a matching white fake flower sewn into  the side. It would've looked great with this spring dress she had at home, but Sabrina doubted she could afford her own.

 _Well, at least I can_ try _it on. Chloe wouldn't notice, right?_

So Sabrina headed to the park, set the box down after brushing the snow off the bench, and put on the hat. She smiled as she inspected herself in the compact mirror she carried for Chloe. "Oh, it matches my eyes perfectly!" she said to herself. Maybe she'd be able to find a cheaper one online--

The wind brushed the hat off her head and onto a tree branch. Sabrina almost screamed. If the hat got dirty or torn, Chloe would kill her! And that was if she could even get it down!

Heart pounding, she searched several shops before managing to get a ladder.

"Got it!" Sabrina cheered as she grabbed the hat. Slowly, she pulled it off the branch, sighing when it came off undamaged. "That was a close one…"

A breeze toppled the ladder over.

"Oh, come on!" Sabrina looked around, but there was no one else in the park. Made sense; it was getting close to dinner. She took a few deep breaths. It was okay. She'd just call her dad to come get her.

Holding the hat with her mouth--hopefully, it wasn't dry clean only--she pulled her phone from her coat pocket…only to find it had no bars. Groaning, she put it back and removed the hat from her mouth. "Help! I-I'm _stuck_!"

No response. " _Oh…_ " Her eyes watered. This was so, so bad. Either Chloe  would get sick of waiting and hunt her down--which would lead to all _kinds_ of trouble--or she'd freeze up there before someone found her. And she had no one to blame but herself. Why did she have to try on something that didn't belong to her? She should've just gone straight back to the hotel--

"I _know_ I left those markers somewhere around here…" a very familiar voice muttered.

Below Sabrina, Nathanaël  walked around the park, looking under benches. Her heart soared. Thank God someone came by!

"Nathanaël!"

Nathanaël flinched, banging his head against the bench. Sabrina winced.

"S-sorry!"

Rubbing his head, Nathanaël looked around. "Sabrina?"

"I'm stuck in this tree!"

He looked up. "What are you doing up there?"

Sabrina fiddled with the hat. "I-I kinda got Chloe's hat stuck in the tree, so I tried to get it back, and…" She gestured at the fallen ladder.

Nathanaël made a suspiciously laughter-like huff as he walked to the tree--his head was down, so Sabrina couldn't tell--and set the ladder against the bark. He gripped it as Sabrina climbed down.

"Thank you so much!" Sabrina cried as she hugged Nathanaël. She immediately pulled away once she realized what she'd done, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that, heh heh…"

"I-It's no problem," Nathanaël replied, scratching the back of his head. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he added, "I should get back to looking for my markers. I need them for a project. Hopefully, no one took them…"

"Maybe I could help? We can cover more space working together."

"I'd like the help, but shouldn't you get back to Chloe before she gets mad?"

That was true, but Sabrina knew that she was past the point of a mere scolding; she wasn't exactly eager to face what awaited her back at the hotel. Besides, Nathanaël had helped her, and she wanted to return the favor. "I could tell her that there was a long line or an issue with the order. Besides, it's getting late, and I wouldn't want you to be stuck in the cold alone."

Nathanaël hesitated, but ultimately nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
